A Letter from Peggy
by sky3427
Summary: 15 Year Old Charlie Brown gets a letter from his childhood girlfriend, Peggy Jean. Will he meet with her? One Shot Story.


Hello, This is my first published Peanuts Fanfiction. I hope you this one Shot!

* * *

Another day, more mail that wasn't for him. Poor Charlie Brown knew this would happen, and yet his optimism always made him feel that tomorrow would be a different scenario. The fifteen-year-old boy sat down in a chair and sighed. His younger sister got to have mail all the time. Since; she was growing older, she received letters from boys who found her appealing. In speaking of Sally, she came into the house and threw off her backpack.

"Hey, Big Brother," she said.

"Hi, Sally, you got mail again," Charlie Brown said.

"Are any of them from Linus?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"You know, he's not interested in you," Charlie Brown replied.

"Any day now, he'll see that Marice is nothing special and scoop me into his arms and whisk me away," she said.

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes but felt for his hopelessly romantic sister. He wished he had her courage. Heather, the little red-haired girl, moved away a long time ago and, he never talked to her once.

"Look, Big Brother, you've got a letter," she said.

"Stop joking, Sally," he said.

"I'm not joking, look right here, it's probably for you, they spelled your name wrong," Sally said.

"Let me see that," he replied.

She handed him the envelope. It was a basic white envelope with pink ink writing on it. The name on the front was Brownie Charles. There was only one person who had ever called him that name, why was she writing to him now? They hadn't talked in years.

"Are you going to open it?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting to it," he said.

He opened the envelope carefully and pulled out a paper that had the same pink writing on it.

_Dear Brownie Charles,_

_I hope this letter came to the right house. I think you might remember me, Peggy Jean. I was looking through some of my old things and found an old letter of yours that you sent me, and this made me think of you. I remember that day, the day I told you I had a different boyfriend and I guess that's the last time we ever saw each other. _

_ We were young kids then so, I never really took the idea of relationships seriously. I realized, later on, that I may have hurt you and wanted to write to you. Every time I did a draft, I felt like I couldn't send it and threw it away. _

_ So, here I am writing you a letter and if you are reading this, I sent it, after all. You were such a sweet soul, so I'd understand if maybe it's too late, and you've found a girl that loves and cares for you. I wish I dared to do this years ago. Anyway, I'm coming to town on Thursday the 12th. If you want to meet me, I'll be at the Cofee Shop, for an hour at 4 PM. _

_ Sincerely Yours, _

_ Peggy Jean _

"So that girl wants to meet you," Sally said.

"Sally, it's rude to read over people's shoulders," he said.

"The 12th, that's a couple of days from now, are you going to meet her?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Peggy Jean in years, and how do I know this isn't some prank?" he asked.

"It's not one of mine, that's for sure," she replied.

"I wonder why she wants to see me," Charlie Brown replied.

"If she likes you, then she's gotta be out of her mind," Sally joked.

"I probably shouldn't go, this might be a trick."

"You always are like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Heather? Every time you never got the courage to talk to her, then she moved away. "

The boy frowned. Talking about Heather was like opening a wound and pouring hot sauce in it. Sally knew how to cut deep.

"Peppermint Patty, she liked you, and you never noticed then she gave up," Sally continued.

"Peppermint Patty liked me?" Charlie Brown questioned.

"Yeah, so did Marcie," Sally replied.

Didn't make Charlie Brown feel any better. He moved his feet back and forth on the floor, and his arms were on his stomach.

"I know, I must embarrass my self with my open affection for Linus, but at least he knows how I feel," she said, "You shouldn't let someone who likes you, get away."

"Why are you so passionate about this?" he asked.

"Because I care about you," she said.

"You what?" he asked.

"You blockhead, I care about you, and you are my big brother, you mean something to me," she said.

Charlie smiled weakly; he had never heard his sister talk this way.

"You're right; I should go see Peggy Jean!" Charlie Brown cheered.

"I know, I am," she said.

Eventually, Thursday came, and the confidence he had was gone; there's no way this girl would want to see him, it had to be a joke. It was 2:45 PM, after school, and met with Linus at the wall where they always hung out. If anyone thought Linus was joking when he was younger about turning the blanket into a sport coat, he wasn't.

"Let me guess, Charlie Brown, you aren't going to meet Peggy Jean," Linus said.

"I'll just embarrass myself, like always," Charlie Brown replied.

Linus frowned, even though he was used to Charlie talking this way; he still didn't like it when he did.

"You need to do this, go see her, before you regret it," he said.

"But Linus, I..."

"But nothing, we're friends, and sometimes friends need to give their friend a push."

"Yeah, right off a cliff."

"Think about it; she took the time to write you a letter even though you haven't seen each other in years."

"You're right, Linus, she did."

Charlie Brown smiled again because he had hope. He had a dance to step as he waved goodbye to Linus. He had an hour left. So, he went home. In his bedroom, he changed his shirt from a yellow shirt with a zig-zagged line to a different one. Then, he ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and used mouth wash.

"Big Brother, what are you doing?" Sally asked.

"I'm getting ready to meet Peggy Jean," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

Her eyes got big and a little smile came on her face.

"Yeah, I really am; how to do I look?" he asked.

"Your same Charlie Brown self, " she answered.

"Great! I have to look like me," he replied.

"You have 30 minutes until four," she said.

"Thanks, Sally."

"Remember, don't worry about embarrassing yourself if she likes you, then she likes you for who you are."

Charlie hugged his sister and ran out the front door, leaving it open behind him. He ran all the way downtown, to find the coffee shop. It was 4:01 PM, he had made it, with 59 minutes to spare. Before he opened the door, self-doubt walked in again.

"Who am I kidding?" he questioned, "There's no way this is going to turn out well."

He started to turn around when heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Chuck," the voice said.

He turned his head and there was Peppermint Patty. She still wore her sandals all these years. She had grown into her nose, so to speak and still had freckles, and kept her hair short.

"Hey Peppermint Patty," he said.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm about to go home," he said.

"I thought you were going to get a cup of coffee or something, there, Chuck," she said.

"To be honest, I was going to meet a girl there, but I just can't," he said.

"A girl huh?" she asked.

"Peggy Jean wrote me this letter, and she wanted to see me," he answered.

"Then you have to see her," she said.

"I can't, why would a girl like me?"

"Chuck, I liked you, but you never seemed to notice that; you were pining for that red-haired girl, or someone else; while I was there telling you how I felt."

"Yeah, Sally told me that you used to like me."

"I still do, just as a friend, though; it took a lot to stop liking you the other way."

"I'm sorry, Peppermint Patty, I wish I had noticed."

"It's alright, Chuck, and I'm not going to let you make her feel the way I did, so you are going to go in there and talk to her."

Without any notice, she grabbed Charlie Brown's arm and pulled him inside the coffee shop. They looked around the tables, and there was a girl with brown long hair wearing a green shirt with brown pants reading a book.

"I think that's her," he said.

"Go on, you sly dog," she said.

Charlie Brown couldn't run or escape now. Peppermint Patty was going to make sure of that. So, he slowly paced over to the table where the girl was reading.

"P-Peggy Jean?" he asked.

She took down her book and looked up at the teenager.

"Brownie Charles?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"Have a seat, please," she said.

He must have been sweating buckets, his palms were wet, and he felt like he was in the desert. She seemed calm and had a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you got my letter," she replied.

"Yeah, the mail system works great," he said.

"Glad it made it you, I remember you told me, that some letters didn't make it because your sister thought they were for someone else," Peggy Jean said.

"Yeah," he said.

"You've grown your hair out, I see," she replied.

Charlie Brown no longer got his head buzz cut anymore, and his blond hair had gotten darker with age. He blushed from her noticing.

"T-Thanks, and uhh you look nice," he said.

"Well, thank you," she said.

"So, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was scared you weren't going to show up," she replied.

"I was scared that was a prank, or I was going to embarrass myself," he said.

He covered his mouth, regretting what he said. Peggy Jean just laughed.

"You haven't changed much; you are still that sweet guy I met many years ago," she replied.

"So you do like me?" he asked.

"Of course, I do,' she said.

"I like you too, Peggy Jean," he said.

Her smile faded for a second because a lingering thought went through her mind.

"I bet you are seeing someone, aren't you?" she asked.

"Me? Nah, I'm not, you are, aren't you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone, either," she said.

"That's great!" he shouted.

His face turned red.

"I'm sorry, I mean that's ..." he started to say.

"Aww, I get what you mean, Brownie Charles," she said.

"There's something, I should tell you," he said.

But before he could say anything, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
